Get Out Alive
by poisonous flames
Summary: Shino and Gaara have nothing in common, but when Shino gets an ANBU mission to guard Gaara, will things change? ShinoxGaara...rated M for later LEMON filled chapters....and you know what they say: When life gives you lemons, READ THEM!
1. Assignment

**hey people!! this is a couple i really like. i dont really know why, but Shino and Gaara interest me!! so i made a story!! i hope you like...enjoy..**

**ok the time setting is around Shippuden time. Sasuke didnt go to Orochimaru and Gaara never lost Shikaku.**

**Flashback=**_italics_

_**

* * *

**___

**Get Out Alive**

"Shino, I have an assignment for you," Lady Tsunade said. "An ANBU assignment. It is in the Village hidden in the Sand"

"Oh," Shino nodded.

"I'm putting you and Sakura on this assignment. It's of high importance. Are you up for it?" Tsunade asked leaning across her desk, hands folded beneath he chin.

"Of course my Lady, I'm always prepared for an assignment." Shino responded.

"This one might take some time. Are you _absolutely_ sure? If not then I can send another ANBU member."

"I'm positive" Shino said looking at the fifth Hokage behind his shaded glasses.

"Ok then, I'm sending Sakura with you to help those who have been injured by the assassin. I am sending you to help re-build their city and watch for another attempt on the kazekage's life. As allies of the Sand I want him to be protected." Tsunade said looking into Shinos' covered eyes.

"I understand when do I leave my Lady?" Shino asked in his usual stoic voice.

"I have yet to inform Sakura, I shall later this evening. I want you to take the rest of today and all of tomorrow to prepare for this assignment. You leave the morning after next." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window.

"I understand. Will that be all, my Lady?" Shino inquired turning for the door.

"Yes, but one more thing Shino. This assignment may take a long time. Weeks, months, maybe even a year. After a year I will pull our ANBU out of there and send in jonin, so be prepared for long term leave from Konoha."

"Yes, my Lady."

"I will also expect reports from both you and Sakura every other week, understood?'

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, you can go now," Tsunade said, an obvious dismissal. Shino turned and left the Fifth's office. Standing in the hallway in front of the door was Sakura. She was getting her briefing now. Shino inclined his head in greeting.

"Hello Shino-kun," she said sweetly. Sakura was always polite to him though they were not friends of any sort. They knew each other, but never spent any mission time together. This would be their first.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san," he said turning and walking down the hall. Shino spent most of his time away from the villages, training. People tended to be creeped out by him and his kikaichuu. Especially girls; they hate bugs. Not many girls got to close to him. The only one that has had constant contact with him was Hinata. After a few months of being in Shino's presence, she no longer feared him or his bugs.

Shino walked down the road with his face hidden behind the collar of his coat and his hood. He paid little attention to those around him, concentrating on his new assignment. His feet knew the way back to his house without him having to look where he was going. His mind was elsewhere, and he barely noticed when someone called his name.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba called waving to him, Akamaru trotting dutifully at his side. Shino looked up and gave his teammate a respectful nod. Shino veered towards them and came to a stop in front of them. Kiba was smiling widely, his abnormally long canines bared.

"So Shino, what are you up to today? I was thinking we could go out tonight, with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. You up for it?" Kiba asked. Shino thought for a moment, and, realizing that this might be the last time he saw all of his friends for a while, he agreed.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Shino asked, without real curiosity in his voice.

"I figured we could go and watch the fireworks tonight. Maybe we could go get something to drink afterwards," Kiba said, stroking Akamarus' head.

"Sure."

"Sweet, so where have you been? You haven't been around in a while, Hinata and I were starting to wonder," Kiba said. They turned and started to walk.

"I was training. I have a new ANBU assignment," he added. "In the sand village. I might be gone for a while."

"Really? How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'm not quite sure. Lady Tsunade said no longer then a year." Shino tucked his head beneath his collar again.

"Wow, so when do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"That soon? Damn. You ANBU guys never get to rest. You just got back from you last assignment last week."

"We have to do what is asked of us," Shino said with a shrug. "It is our job, the whole reason we are elite shinobi."

"Whatever you say. It's gonna be odd not having you around. We won't practice as much." Kiba shot him a grin. "Hinata will have to train alone now."

"She is going to be fine."

"A whole year…that sucks. When are you leaving? Me and Hinata will drop by, if you like." Kiba asked as they continued to walk to the field where the fireworks we supposed to go off.

"Early morning…before dawn," Shino stated, glancing absently around them at the crowd starting to form.

"Alright, we'll be there." Kiba said slowing his pace. They walked slowly for a few minutes, waiting for enough time to pass before the show started. "We should find the others," Kiba said, staring around and hoping to catch a glimpse of their friends. When they saw no one there, they turned and walked down the street, towards Ino's flower shop. They entered the tiny shop and saw Ino standing behind the counter, getting ready to close down for the night.

"Hey Kiba! Shino! I'm about ready to go, the others should be here soon. I told them to meet us here," the blonde exclaimed as she pulled off her vest and stored it behind the counter.

"Hell yea. Later tonight is going to be awesome! Better than fireworks. Heheh. Oh, did you hear? Shino got a new assignment."

"No, I didn't. What is it?" Ino asked walking out from behind the short counter. Kiba answered before Shino could.

"It's in Suna. With the Kazekage."

"Oh wow, that's great Shino! How long will you be gone?" Ino asked walking out of her shop, waiting for the boys to follow.

Shino was able to answer this time.

"A few months to a year," was all he said before Shikamaru, Hinata and Chouji walked up and greeted them. Ino locked up her shop before turning to them.

"S'up guys!" Chouji said smiling.

"Hey…" Shikamaru groaned.

"H-hey guys." Hinata stammered.

"Hey! How's it going?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Were alright," Chouji said, still smiling.

"We should get to the fields now," Shikamaru said looking at the darkening sky with a scowl.

"Yea we should, c'mon Akamaru," Kiba said, rubbing his enormous dogs' ears. They all started walking towards the show place.

"So Shino-kun, will you b-be here l-long this time?" Hinata whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"No, not long. I leave day after next for another assignment," Shino said. He liked talking to Hinata. She didn't talk so much, and she always dropped it without his asking.

"Hey Shika-kun, how long are you staying?" Ino asked the lazy shinobi.

"I think for a few more months. Then I have another mission for the fifth. What a drag," he said closing his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Ino inquired.

"I can't say. It's a secret." He responded.

"So Chouji, you're paying for us tonight right?" Kiba asked the cubby ninja next to him.

"Wait, what? No one said I had to pay!" Chouji panicked.

"Naw, I'm just playin'," Kiba laughed punching his friends shoulder.

They talked amongst each other while they walked to the field. Laughing at the jokes told. They were all good friends, who didn't get to spend much time together thanks to the constant mission they were on. They barely had enough time to rest before the next one was assigned to them. The life of a shinobi was a hard one. But each one of them had chosen to follow the path. The missions were fairly hard, but nothing they couldn't handle. The leaf shinobi were some of the best trained. With the Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura being the best yet, thanks to their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The others were good as well, but not as good as the trio. That's what made them good friends. They weren't always being hassled by the fifth to go on the hardest missions, or the villagers. They were just your everyday ninja.

They soon reached the clearing where the fireworks would be. They all sat against the trees waiting for the spectacular show to start. Shino sat next to Akamaru, stoking his fur casually. He had gotten along well with Akamaru at times, now was one of them. Shino kept quiet and listened quietly to his friends chat together, having no intent to join the conversation. Kiba spoke to him first.

"So Shino, do you think you will find a suitable woman in Suna? I mean you haven't found one here yet. There might be one in the village of sand, ya never know!" Kiba said grasping the dark haired boys shoulder. Shino sigh inwardly, tucking his chin even further beneath his collar. He did not wish to answer this question, but he felt obligated to.

"I'm not sure. Maybe," was all he said. Kiba grinned his wolfish grin and then turned to Shikamaru and talked about his kunai and the poison he soaked them in. As they spoke, Shikamaru leaned against a tree trunk with his eyes closed, seemingly falling asleep. Ino talked to Chouji about various subjects that Shino did not care to listen to. The fireworks started shortly after. They filled the dark sky with beautiful explosions of color. Some red, some blue, some green, and others orange. They were all the same original fireworks, no fancy patterns in them. They all sat watching them, oh-ing and ah-ing at the right moments.

They continued their conversation not noticing Shino blending into the darkness. He didn't mind in the least. He liked this. He silently watched as the fireworks got more interesting, with patterns of hearts and butterflies in them. He smiled to himself at the giant glowing bug in the sky. He could feel his own bugs beneath his skin buzz with anxiety to get out of the human shell. He amended to release them later when he was at home and not so many observers present. He didn't want to start a panic over a few bugs. So he continued to watch silently as the explosions in the sky got increasingly louder. Soon everyone started cheering for the grand finale. Shino looked up, moving his face from behind his huge collar. The fireworks were oddly dark from behind his shades. He watched in silence as the pyrotechnics did their job and launched off more fireworks at once. Ino turned to him and said

"Shino, do you like the fireworks? They are beautiful!"

He nodded in reply, not wanting to speak. She smiled and turned back to the show, knowing she would get no more answers out of him. Soon Kiba was beside him smiling as well, leaning next to him against the tree.

He sniffed then said, "You really need to get out more, you don't know how to have a good time. You are always sitting quietly in the back, refusing to talk to anyone." Shino glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He sighed loud enough for the dog-boy to hear.

"We have already had this discussion Kiba. I prefer to stay to myself."

"Yea I know, but I mean if you talked more and showed people that you're a pretty cool dude, you wouldn't be so quiet. Bugs are bugs, they'll get over it. I mean there are a lot of people in this village who don't like Akamaru"-Akamaru whined- "because of his size. I don't care what the hell they think. I save their damn lives! So, you need to talk some more bug-boy. It would be healthier for ya!" Kiba put his arm around his friends shoulder. Shino cringed slightly at the contact. He didn't mind if Hinata or Kiba touched him, but contact was so rare to him, it felt odd. Like no one should touch him, ever.

"I cause panic. Akamaru they can handle, they see him. They cannot see my Kakai." Shino pointed out. It was true; villagers tend to be more afraid of what they can't see, rather then what they can see.

"Ah c'mon Shino!! Live a little, lord knows you need to now, you gonna be gone for a while...live it up while u can!! So tonight, your getting so drunk you wont even know your own name! got it?" Kiba laughed, shaking Shino whilst he did.

Shino cringed as he thought of getting wasted. He had only been tipsy before, never fully wasted. How scary it was to the bug-nin. Shino sighed and turned his head to his friend. He mentally kicked himself for saying what he was going to say.  
"Fine, when are we leaving?" Shino cringed again behind his collar. Kiba's face grew into a huge grin. He clapped Shino on the shoulder and yelled

"Hell yea! That's what I'm talking bout, let go! We have to get Shino drunk!" everyone in their little group tuned to look at the 2 dark haired males in shock. Did they just say Shino was getting drunk? They all blinked at Kiba, then Shino-who had his face hidden- and started laughing. Kiba looked at them and smiled while saying  
"Shino agreed to let me get him drunk. So after this we are heading to the bar!" Akamaru barked in agreement. The others looked at Kiba like he had a third eye o something.

"Is this a joke?" Ino questioned, suspicious.

"Nope" Kiba popped his lips on the p.

"Wow Shino, this is different." Shikamaru said opening his eyes for the first time and locking them on the ninja behind the collar.

"You've never been drunk before, and you want to be now?" Chouji asked Shino directly.

"I have decided to this once, I might not be back for awhile" the bug master stated glaring at Kiba behind his shades.

"S-shino-kun, are you s-sure you w-want to d-d-do this?" Hinata mumbled, touching her index fingers together.

"Do not worry Hinata-Chan, only this once will not hurt." Shino said to her alone. Hinata shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Well c'mon, let's go!" Kiba said excitedly to the whole group.

When they arrived at the local bar Kiba took hold of Shino's shoulders once more.

"You are going to have a great time Shino, so enjoy yourself…I'm paying for all of it" he exclaimed. Shino nodded and let his teammate guide him through the doors of the small bar. He groaned inwardly. They were seated at a square booth with the capacity to hold 10 people. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru all sat on one side while Ino, Hinata and Chouji sat on the other. A pretty waitress with short black hair pinned up walked to the table, asking for their orders. Surprisingly Kiba spoke first.

"Well I think I'll have 5 bottles of Sake for myself...and 5 more, for my friend," he grinned. Ino glanced at him.

"Wow Kiba…where did you get all the money to pay for this?" she asked, not bothering to be polite.

"My job…I got paid the other day," Kiba said poking himself in the chest with his thumb. Everyone looked at the dog-boy.

"What…I am capable of getting a job," he said smile faltering. They all turned back to the waitress and placed their orders.

Chouji as usual, ordered more food for himself then the rest of the table put together ordered. They all chatted amongst themselves for a few minutes before the food and drink came.

"Oh yes!" Chouji cheered as he dug into his food. Kiba smiled as 10 bottles of Sake were placed in front of him. He handed five of said bottles to Shino and started to down his own. Shino looked at the imposing bottles of liquor.  
'Great…I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow' he thought as he poured his first glass. He had had Sake before, but only in little doses. Therefore, he tipped the glass into his mouth, tasting the sting as it went down his throat. He laid his glass down to find everyone at the table staring at him. Even Chouji –whose mouth was full- was staring at him. He glanced to his right, to Kiba, and saw that he was staring as well. Another smile encroaching upon his lips. They all blinked, this was the first time they ever saw the bug-master drink.

"GO SHINO!" Kiba crowed, pounding him on the back. After that, everyone turned back to his or her food and conversations. Shino poured another glass, figuring he might as well get this over with. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but it left a bitter after taste, and he vowed not to do this very often.

Before long, Shino had finished off three of his five bottles. He wasn't even feeling slightly tipsy. He wondered when he was supposed to feel the drunken feeling everyone told him about. They said it should have come on by now. He agreed with them. Kiba was sitting to his right, already drunk. His canine senses were heightened, causing him to become intoxicated quicker. His words were all slurred and he was rocking back and forth in his seat. His voice was raised so that half the restaurant could hear him.

"Oi! Ino!!" He all but shouted. "Why isn't Hinata getting drunk?" he hiccupped.

"She doesn't want to be dog-breath" Ino shot back, she herself was tipsy. She had ordered a single bottle of Sake, and was sipping on it slowly, getting more annoyed at Kiba's loudness.

"But she shoooouud get dunkkkk for onecce…hic" he said, trying to look at a blushing Hinata.

She had decided to be the sober one at this party. So she watched as everyone at the table sipped on a drink. Shikamaru was downing his second bottle of sake, tipsy himself. He stayed calm, his words slurred ever so slightly. Chouji was only on his second glass. He was laughing at Kiba's random out bursts. He was enjoying himself. Shino watched everyone quietly as he drank his fourth bottle. Still nothing happened.

'What's wrong? How much should I drink before I give up?' he questioned himself looking at a wasted Kiba. Kiba caught his glance and turned to him.

"Haaayyy…Shinoooo…how's that Sakee?" he asked putting his arms around the bug-boy. "You dunnnk yettt? Heheheheh," Kiba inquired, laughing idiotically.

"No, I am not," mumbled Shino. He looked at his fifth bottle and poured a glass. He sighed and drank it in one gulp, used to the bitter taste. He looked over his friends. If they were getting drunk, why wasn't he?

"Hey Shino," Shikamaru called on the other side of Kiba. "It kinda sucks that you can't get drunk easily. Especially considering that this is your first time and all," he said staring at the table...Not really seeing it. Then it hit Shino. What his father once told him after a night with his aunt and uncles. They had all drank for hours on end, and none of then were even the slightest buzzed.

_"You see Shino, our Kikai take in all the poisons our bodies can't handle. Liquor being one of them. It takes a lot to get an Aburame drunk. So if you are drinking, you'll be sober until the Kikai are drunk. Get it?" his father said after Shino looked at his non-drunk family with curious eyes.  
_  
He peered at Shikamaru and blinked behind his shades.

"I_ can_ get drunk, but not easily," Shino stated, wishing Kiba would remove his arm. Kiba stared unfocused at him.

"Whadd'ya means not easylllyyy?" Kiba slurred irritably.

"My insects absorb the liquor…I cannot get drunk without them becoming drunk as well," Shino said matter-of-factly. Kiba looked at the empty bottles scattered before them. He pounded his fist on the table angrily; Akamaru raised his head wearily and glanced curiously at his human friend.

"NO YOU HAVVVV TO GET DRUNNKK!" Kiba yelled to the bug-nin. The table fell silent.

"Well, it will take awhile before I even get tipsy."

"How muhhh longrrr?"

"I'm not sure, but most defiantly longer than this. So I'll need more than a few bottles." Shino gestured to the bottles around them. Kiba blinked stupidly, frowning.

"Welll then….ima juss havvv to get youuu drunk!" Kiba said, removing his arm from the bug-boys' shoulders. Kiba slapped the table violently and sang out,

"Hey waitress lady!! I ned a fewww mo bottllsss of Saa..kayy over here plez!" The waitress gave him a skeptical look, then nodded. She ran off to retrieve more sake for the drunken man. Kiba grinned half-heartedly to the dark haired ninja next to him. Shino hung his head and sighed. Clearly he wouldn't be permitted to leave unless he bowed to Kiba's wishes and got drunk.

_'Great, how will I explain this to father?_' he thought.

The waitress hurried to the table placing two more bottles of Sake in front of Shino. He sighed and poured himself another glass. He downed it without thinking. He then looked over at Kiba who was staring at him, or trying to at least. He turned his attention on the bottles and drank both in a matter of minutes. The rest of the group had all settled down, talking to each other. They rarely got to spend time together anymore so they were getting caught up. After Kiba saw that the sake had no effects he growled deep in his throat.

"What is it Kiba?" Shino asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Your still nott drunnkkkk," he whined. He looked around, seeing who he wanted pass by. "Miss, can I have a few bottles of whiskey?" he asked. The waitress glared at him for a moment, and Shino wondered if she would refuse. Then, she nodded and went to the back. She returned with two bottles of whiskey and placed them in front of Shino.

Shino was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he shook off the feeling. Nothing he couldn't handle. The world around him spun slightly. He blinked and took a glass of the amber liquid and, though he had never tried it, he downed it like he had the sake. And immediately regretted it. The liquid burned his throat on the way down, and the flavor was horrid. He grimaced, passing his tongue over his lips and gagging slightly. Everyone looked at him and then started laughing. Shino hardly ever made faces like this. He shook his head and glanced around the table, hoping to find something to chase it with. Nothing. He groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_'And I have to drink two whole bottles of this!'_ he whimpered to himself. _'I shouldn't have come along, I should have stayed home.'_

Kiba grinned wildly, pounding Shino on the back.

"Atta boy Shino!" he cheered. He had given up on drinking himself to ensure that Shino could eventually join him in a drunken stupor.

_'How noble of him,'_ Shino thought when he realized his friend was not drinking. He reluctantly poured another glass and brought it to his lips, hesitating for a few seconds before he decided what the hell. He gagged again, coughing and spluttering while Kiba patted his back firmly.

"Take it like a man, Shino," he said, not looking the least bit worried. The rest watched the normally stoic man with rapt attention. This was something new.

Shino coughed harder on this fifth glass. This was not getting any more pleasant for him. It was getting worse. He was starting to feel a little bit tipsy now, and he could feel the Kikai beneath his skin crawling around, itching to get out. They were drunk as well, their movements slow and disorientated as they pattered around his body. He poured another drink and drank deeply, sighing as he set the glass down. He repeated this pattern until he couldn't make out the swirling shapes in front of his eyes. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose, threatening to fall off. He unconsciously pushed then back off, glancing at Kiba, who was chatting with Shikamaru. The world behind his glasses was dark from the scant lighting off the bar. Shino drank the rest of his first bottle and started on the second. He had long since forgotten about the wretched taste and easily ignored the bitter burning in his throat. He groaned and he downed yet another glass. For some odd reason he couldn't see and he wondered why. He turned slightly to his right a put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Kibaaa" he slurred, "I can't see."

"Whaa?" Kiba asked stupidly, turning to see his friend swaying back and forth and hiccupping.

"I can't seeeeee," Shino slurred again. He barely registered the fact that he was now drunk for the first time in his life.

"You idiot bug-freak…your glasses are onnn…hehehehe stupid," Kiba laughed loudly as Shino waved his arms about, confused. He didn't like this. He attempted a glare but failed, so instead he countered lamely with

"You ass munch, go chuu on a rgggg." He felt accomplished now. Kiba stared curiously at him, oblivious to Shinos' attempted retort. He then perked up more and said.

"Hay Shino! Whaadd ya look like under them shades?" He reached over and locked his fingers around the stem of Shino's glasses. Shino couldn't 'see' so he freaked when something touched the side of his head.

"Wait!! Get off, I can't SEE!" he shrieked, slapping at the hand on his glasses. Kiba tried to restrict the bug's movement but failed. They were both fighting like little girls. They were slapping at each other's hands, trying to ward them off.

Ino looked over at a now thoroughly drunk Shino, musing to herself. She had always wondered what he looked like underneath all those layers he wore. She was slightly drunk from her sake, so without a second thought, she yelled,

"Kiba, get off Shino! I want to see what he looks like without clothes on!" Kiba and Shino stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the blonde she-ninja. Everything grew silent for a minute until Ino decided to act on her wish lunging across the table and grabbed Shino by the collar, trying to un-zip it. Kiba, still entangled with Shino, tried to push her off so he could remove his glasses. Shino was dumbfounded; he was blind and two people, whose names he could hardly remember, were molesting him. How very confusing. He grabbed one of the hands trying to strip him and pushed it away. He blindly grabbed the other hands trying to remove his glasses and pushed them away as well. No luck, they both came back at him. As he continued to struggle valiantly on, he resolved that he would not be getting drunk again any time soon.

Shino's Kikai, feeling distressed enough as it was, began to buzz angrily, searching for an escape to help their master in his, and their, drunken stupor. Shino, being occupied, didn't focus on the slight pain in his arm as the Kikai forced their way out. They scuttled around on his arms for mere moments and then flew off onto the table. No one noticed the little horde of black beetles gather on the table. The bugs were so intoxicated they swayed slightly. They flew off into the open space around the bar, running into a few objects, like lights, poles and unfortunately other people.

The bar had officially blown into chaos.

They other customers jumped up and screamed as the beetled gathered on them, running out of the bar, wildly swinging and slapping at the intrusive insects. The small group of ninjas stopped and looked around. Everyone started to scream so suddenly. What was wrong? Was the bar under attack? Hinata –as the only sober one in their posse- stood up from her seat and looked around to see the cause of panic, the looked down and let out a horrified gasp. Her shirt was teeming with Shinos' bugs. She had never been afraid of bugs, but this was way beyond her comfort zone.

"EWWWWWWWW!" she yelled as she tried to swipe the bugs away. All the shinobi at the table –including the drunken ones- were on their feet instantly. They looked around in awe, watching the tiny insects flutter and stumble about. Ino screamed and let go of Shino's coat, dashing for the door to the bar.

"What the hell Shino!! Why are their bugs everywhere!?" Kiba shouted as he went after Ino.

"Bugs?" Shino said incoherently.

"YES BUGS! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Kiba yelled back to his friend. Chouji and Shikamaru were heading for the door as well, leaving a very confused and blind Shino behind. Feeling hurt at their sudden departure, he took off after them. The air that night was cool and pleasant on Shinos' flushed cheeks. He looked around at the panic he caused. This was _exactly_ the reason he avoided confrontation with other humans. He slowly focused his chakra to his wrists and waited as his Kikai flew in scattered patterns back to him

Once inside his body Shino looked around to find that only he and a still drunk Kiba were left on the deserted street. He sighed and said,

"Kiba, we should go home now." Kiba glanced at his enormous dog Akamaru and patted his head as he swayed back and forth on his feet.

"I think I need to-" Kiba was cut off as bile rose in his throat and he released the contents of his stomach all over the dusty earth. Akamaru backed away, his lip curling over his teeth to fight off the stench.

Shino blinked as he heard his friend throwing up. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. There on his face –by some odd miracle- were his glasses. He wondered how they got there and removed then slightly. The light emanating from the bar behind them was creating shadows everywhere around them. He realized that he was not blind; the tint of his glasses was restricted his vision. He let his glasses hang loosely on the bridge of his nose. He walked over to Kiba, who had collapsed a few feet away after spilling his guts. Shino padded over to him and grasped his shoulder, heaving upward and losing his balance as he did so. He 'hmphed' irritably when he fell, nearly landing in the vomit on his right. Why was being drunk so damn difficult? He stayed like this for minutes before trying to get up. He had to lean on Akamaru –who was waiting patiently nearby- to help him up.

Shino curled his lip in a similar fashion to Akamaru, trying not to breath through his nose. The smell was god-awful. He glanced back at Kiba, who had started to laugh weakly. He was laying on the ground laughing. At what? There was nothing funny here! Why is he laughing?

Shino blinked in confusion as he watched his blurry friend go into hysterics on the cold earth. He had no idea why Kiba was laughing, none at all. He unsuccessfully fought off the chuckle rising in his throat. Kiba was convulsing, face down in the dirt, as he tried to get up, laughing harder. Shino covered his mouth with his hand, desperately holding his laughter back. At last, he couldn't bare it any longer and he bent over, hands on his knees, guffawing.

"It…looks…like…you're…hahahahahahahahahaa….humping ...the...ground!" Shino choked out. Kiba rolled over, holding his sides, face twisted in a mixture of severe amusement and pain. This was very odd. They continued to laugh until Shino landed on his butt once more. His laughing slowed down and turned to a faint giggling. He watched Kiba roll on the ground with laughter a few minutes more. Once his laughing had died down, he lay on his back blinking. Shino was in no state of mind to even consider lifting his friend off the ground and return him home, so they sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"We should get you home now," Shino sighed, standing up. He walked over to his friend, grasping his arm and hauling him to his feet. They both swayed dangerously. Shino placed his friend on Akamaru's back and walked along side the dog. His head began to pound and he rubbed his temples with a moan. He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular when Kiba spoke.

"Hey Shino! Do you like being Drunk?" he said, smirking slightly. The sun was just starting to come up from behind the clouds. It cast blood red light over the town. Shino looked over his shoulder.

"It is not something I will do often," he said, feeling that he shouldn't leave his fiend hanging in the moment. He owed Kiba that much.

As they walked Kiba pointed out the obvious little things no one ever bothered to notice about Konoha. Like how the walls were nearly impenetrable, how many people lived there and how no one cared about their safety. Many people did care about the shinobi that protected them, but only when the time presented itself. They lived their lives without fear, thanks to the ninja. Kiba pointed to a tree and giggled as he saw a squirrel. Shino shook his head and walked along. They reached Kiba's home in mere minutes after that. Shino stopped at the font gate and turned to Kiba, about to order,  
"Sleep, you need it" but his advice was unnecessary. Kiba lay on Akamaru's back, fast asleep. He shook his head and stroked the massive hound, then turned and walked away leaving the two at the door. He walked along the side streets to his estate. He didn't live far from Kiba, but in this state, it felt like miles.

He walked into his home and took off his shoes. He didn't see anyone in the living room, so he headed for the stairs, yawning.

"Shino, where have you been? We missed you last night," Shibi Aburame said from the foot of the stairs. Shino had never lied to anyone, and he didn't intend to start now.

"I was out with some friend's, father. I had a few drinks," Shino added, turning on the narrow step.

"A few?" his father asked looking at the young jonin from behind his oval shades.

"I got drunk, father," he mumbled. Shibi nodded and turned. That conversation was over.

Shino made his way up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He rolled onto his back and unzipped his jacket, removing it. He then took off his dark shades and placed them onto his nightstand. He tore tiredly at the mesh shirt he wore underneath his jacket, and then worked on his pants. He looked around his room, noticing for the first time how it had not changed over the years. His walls were a paneled black with tan trim. He had no pictures hung up, or any posters. His room was lit by the one large window above him. His curtains were black and pulled shut. He rolled onto his side and fell into an exhausted slumber, thinking of how long he would be in Suna, such an unfamiliar place.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!! i hoped you like it!! i will try to update it soon as i can...but how fast i update depends on how many reviews i get and what kind of mood my Beta is in...so RR...i mean it...RR PPL!! IT WONT HURT!!**

**-_Poison_**


	2. ManHug

**_HALLO! Sorry it took me so long, my beta is VERY VERY SLOW! (and she knows it! ) _**

**_But we love her anyway. I even named a character after her, Jaki. Except he's a dude and she's not. Oh well. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you like the chap, it took my awhile to get it right, and I love it myself! _**

**_So READ! REVIEW! BE MERRY! SIP WINE WITH A FRENCH MONKEY! FLY! BE FREE! Idk...Just...PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Get Out Alive**

The two leaf ninja stood at the gates, waiting for the fifth to arrive so they could depart

The two leaf ninja stood at the gates, waiting for the fifth to arrive so they could depart. Shino stood in the shadow of a pillar, while Sakura paced anxiously back and forth. She had been waiting since dawn for her friends to come and wish her well, and she now wondered fervently if they would show at all. Shino, on the other hand, leaned against the gate calmly, an almost palpable air of indifference about him. Naruto was the first to show up; he walked tiredly up to the pinkette with a half smile shining on his bewhiskered face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he yawned, stretching his back.

"Hello, Naruto! Where is Sasuke? And Kakashi-sensei?" she asked immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be here till later, as per usual, but Sasuke should be here soon. I'll miss you when you're gone. It's never as fun around here without you. Who else is gonna yell at me, chase me around the village and scold me like an over-protective mother?" Naruto grinned and stepped backwards as Sakura aimed a slap at him.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot! Ugh! How come I have to be on a team with you?" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke's calm, cool voice interrupted the two. Sakura jumped at the sound and tuned in the direction his voice came from.

"Hey, Sasuke, how are you?" she asked. She had gotten over her childish infatuation for the dark Uchiha, but she still harbored a slight more-than-friends feeling for her teammate.

"Hn..." he mumbled before leaning on the pillar beside Shino. Shino moved away from the other shinobi. He really didn't have a problem with Sasuke, but the closeness was unsettling. Naruto followed Sasuke and animatedly began to chatter to him about random subjects that probably consisted of ramen.

Kiba and Hinata appeared in the clearing, waving enthusiastically at the group of ninja, with Akamaru in tow, barking pleasantly.

"Hey, Shino!" Kiba grinned as his teammate slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi, Shino-kun." Hinata said, offering him a smaller, but no less happy, smile.

"Hinata…Kiba…Akamaru," Shino greeted them in turn. Akamaru trotted up to him, tail held high, and nudged his pocketed hand with his muzzle. Shino removed his hand and placed it on the massive dogs' head. Akamaru growled softly, eyes closed as he nuzzled into his hand.

"So bug-boy…I was thinking, what with you leaving and all, maybe I should get you something to take with you. I wanted to give you one of Akamaru's pups...but that would be too difficult to take care of, especially on a mission...and the heat in the desert would not be good for it. So, once you return, you can have one of them! Any one you want! Hinata is also going to get one, after we see you off. Do you have a preference of sex?" Kiba asked.

"Male," Shino sighed after a moment of contemplation. Girls were a pain, be they human or dog. Maybe having a male dog wouldn't be so bad.

"Any name, color?" Kiba pressed for more information. Shino groaned inwardly.

"Darker than Akamaru; I don't know about a name," Shino said, glancing down at Akamaru, whose head he had continued to stoke while he thought. What do you name a dog you know will grow to be the size of a small boulder?

"Mine is going to be a girl. Her name is Kimiko," Hinata blurted, smiling broadly.

"We have only have one dark pup. We call him Shiranui. Is that alright with you?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded. "That's fine. Thank you."  
_  
_  
A strong breeze swirled several leaves around the young shinobi, announcing the arrival of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again," Naruto grumbled to the older man. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and rubbed the back of his head. Like he was really embarrassed.

"But not nearly as late as normal, ne?" he pointed out, ruffling the kitsunes' spiky blond hair. "Besides, I couldn't let my favorite student run off without at least saying goodbye."

Sakura smiled at her incorrigible ex-sensei. The former team started talking about what they would do while Sakura was away, and what they would do once she returned. Naruto implied that they should finally go on a date, earning himself a smack on the back of the head. Kiba suggested that they all go drinking again. Shino shuddered at the thought.

"Wow Shino…I never thought you had it in ya…what a night," Kiba sighed blissfully. "Hey, where is Lady Tsunade?" he asked suddenly. "Wasn't she supposed to show up before you guys left?"

"Granny Tsunade is later Kakashi-Sensei for once…Never thought I'd see the day. Sensei is always the last person to arrive," Naruto muttered, shooting a glance towards the village.

"She probably got hung up at the office, dobe, she'll be here soon enough," Sasuke said, moving to stand beside his blonde friend. Naruto yawned and stretched. How much longer would this take? At that moment, Lady Tsunade ambled into the clearing.

"Took you long enough, Grandma," Naruto groaned impatiently.

"Shut it, brat. I had stuff to do," she countered without pause. "Ok, so Shino, Sakura…are you ready?" she asked, looking directly at the two leaf ninja.

"Yes," they both answered smartly.

Tsunade nodded. "Ok then, like I said I will expect a report back every other week. If anything goes wrong, send word and we will get the ANBU out there. Remember, we are counting on you, so don't die or do anything stupid." With those words of pleasant encouragement, she turned to leave, throwing a half-hearted "good luck" over her shoulder.

Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru all turned towards Shino.

"Well I guess we'll see ya in a few months then, bug-boy. Good luck. Moreover, come back alive. Your pup will be waiting for ya," Kiba said, giving his comrade a one-armed hug.

"Thank you," Shino muttered, trying to slip subtly out of his comrades' grasp.

"Good bye, Shino-kun. I hope your mission is a success," Hinata added clasping her hands in front of her.

"Good bye, Hinata. Train hard," he replied, finally extracting himself from Kiba's unwanted but tolerable man-hug.

As he turned and wandered through the gate, intent on leaving the mushy goodbyes behind, he saw Naruto wrap his arms tightly around Sakuras' shoulders, crushing her slighter body to his chest. "AH! I'm gonna miss you, Sakura-chan!" he whined loudly. "Come back soon, so I don't have to be stuck with Sasuke forever." His eyes met Shinos' for a moment. "And so you don't have to be with bug-boy for too long."

"I'll miss you too, Naruto. It's ok…I'll make it. I'm pretty sure he won't bite my head off," she countered with a smile.

"Well, good luck, Sakura. Don't die." Kakashi mumbled, patting her back hesitantly.

"Um…I'll do my best on that, sensei. Good-bye." She caught Sasuke's eye and turned towards him. "I guess I'll see you later then, Sasuke."

"Yeah. See you, Sakura." He nodded at Shino, then turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Sasuke's such an asshole. What is his problem? He's not going to see you for who knows how long and that's all he can say?!" Naruto bristled furiously as he watched the dark haired shinobi walk away.

"It's ok, Naruto. I don't expect anything more from him. After all he has been through, I'm lucky he even bothered to see me off," the pinkette said with a shrug, though neither Naruto nor Kakashi missed the glint of sadness that flashed in her green eyes.

"He'll come around Sakura. Give him time. Orochimaru did a real number on him," Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed and then turned. Shino was waiting for her in front of the gate. "I'd better get going. I'll see you guys later then." She smiled and waved.

"Bye, Sakura" Naruto called after her. Kakashi waved and popped out of the clearing.

"See ya, Sakura" Kiba called to her.

"Good-bye Sakura-chan," Hinata echoed him.

"Bye guys!"

* * *

Sakura and Shino traveled towards Village Hidden in the Sand without any major event, stopping to make camp at dusk. They put up the two-man tent together, and while Shino lit a fire, she got water from a nearby stream.

Shino settled down next to the flickering flames, staring into it's dancing light without seeing it. He let his mind wander, pondering over the difficult mission ahead.

_- Flashback -_

_"Shino," his dad said. It was the day before Shino left on his mission with Sakura. "I hope your mission goes well. This is very important; you should do your best."  
They sat across from each other, having just finished their evening meal. _

"I will Father." Shino reassured his father. Shibi nodded and took a sip of tea from the steaming cup in front of him. Silence settled over them like a cloak.

"Shino, I am proud of you," Shibi said suddenly. Shino glanced quickly at his father from behind his shades. What was his point?

"This may seem odd, but I would like to let you know before you leave...just in case…in case, you know…"

"In case I die," Shino finished the sentence stoically. He had heard this all before in school. There was always the possibility you could die on a mission. Joining the ANBU black ops did nothing to lessen that possibility. If anything, it increased it.

"Yes, in case of that. I would like you to know now how proud I am to have you as a son. You never fool around or joke, you never even like to play when you were a child. You have always been serious, accurate, and precise. So it didn't surprise me much when you were accepted into ANBU black ops. What did surprise me was your age. I was five years older then you are right now when they accepted me." Shibi paused, noticing how Shino shifted uncomfortably, then went on.

"You were 14 when they started training you, I was 21. And I couldn't be prouder of you."

Shino hesitated. Then, "And I'm proud to be your son, Father. Thank you." He dipped his head respectfully at Shibi.

Shino rose silently to his feet. "I must pack now. Please excuse me."

_-End Flashback-__  
_The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, bringing him back to the present and announcing Sakuras' return. She sat beside him, careful not to touch him. They sat quietly, warmed by the small fire, but, as expected, the silence soon became too much for the talkative konoichi.

"So Shino," she began, "you're an ANBU black op now, right? I can't remember, and Tsunade never tells me these things." She smiled at him. "Of course, I never ask either."

"No." When he offered nothing more as a response, she huffed, her face falling. If he wanted to be Mr. Strong and Silent, that was fine with her. She was a ninja. She could take it.

"I think we should turn in for the night," Shino said after they had eaten the curry Sakura had prepared, standing and putting out the blazing fire in the middle of their clearing. Sakura stood as well and entered the tent first. Shino followed suite and lay down on his mat beside the pinkette. Though neither had ever had any kind of feelings for each other, the closeness of their bodies was unnerving. It was going to be a long night.

Shino woke at dawn. After checking on Sakura, who was still sleeping soundly, snuggled beneath a ruff grey blanket, he stood and left the tent. He knelt beside the stream the flowed about a hundred yards from their tent, removing his shades and washing his face. He shook his head, scattering droplets of water and wincing in the bright glare of the rising sun. When he returned, Sakura was awake, dismantling the tent. She glanced at him with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Shino. I've already packed up, as you can see, so if you're ready to go, we can."

He nodded and shouldered his pack, setting a brisk pace towards Suna. He heard her huff irritably and ignored it.

Sakura sidestepped around him and strode ahead, and he let her take the lead without complaint. She had been to Suna several times before, so she had no used of the map in his coat pocket. _More power to her_, he thought.

They concentrated on getting to the village as soon as possible, so there was little talk and only a few stops. On the second day, they reached the scorching desert that led into their targeted village.

They stopped once more on the edge of the forest, filling their canteens with as much water as possible and doing their best to stay out of the sun. At dusk, they set out, knowing that the Kazekage expected them to be there the next night. Neither wanted to spend much time in the searing heat of the desert, and this desire alone hurried them along.

Shino blinked a bead of sweat from his eye; he was thoroughly soaked with perspiration. They had no shield from the overpowering rays of the sun, so it unmercifully beat down on them like a sledgehammer, pounding against any bare skin that happened to be exposed.

Some people wondered how Shino managed to move in all those clothes. He merely shrugged and said that you learn to compensate. Now, he was regretting wearing the four thick layers. This being his first time in the dessert, he made a mental note to un-layer before he crossed again. However, he stubbornly refused to remove any now.

Sakura was sweating as well; her cheeks were flushed and she fought the urge to pant. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and glanced over to Shino. There was a silence between them that seemed to increase with every step of the way. She felt like she should make conversation, but wasn't sure if she could convince him to respond. She sighed and then placed her hands behind her head.

"So…Shino..." Sakura began hesitantly

"Yes Sakura?" Shino rasped, not looking at her.

"Um…so…go on any good missions lately"? She continued lamely. Shino arched an eyebrow.

"I suggest we keep the talking to a minimum."

Sakura waited for more, but he just continued to silently march over the dry, shifting earth, as though he had used up all the words that were to come out of his mouth that day. She scowled at him. _Honestly, it's like talking to a brick! _She shook her head in disgust. _Actually, I'd get more of a response from the brick. _

* * *

Shino and Sakura stumbled tiredly through the dusty entranceway of Suna and were immediately greeted by a couple of guards, a tall one with brown hair and a condescending sneer, and a shorter one with lighter hair and bright, friendly eyes.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the brown haired man asked suspiciously from a ledge several feet up. Well, maybe not so much greeted as they were interrogated.

"We are the ninja from Konoha, sent on the Hokages' orders," Shino said to the taller guard. The guard looked Shino up and down, then glanced behind him where Sakura leaned against the rock wall, her arms crossed impatiently over her chest. With one last scrutinizing glimpse at Shino, he nodded and mumbled a few words to the other man. With an incredibly dorky salute and a pleasant nod at Sakura, to which she responded with a glare, the shorter ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We will wait here," said the guard. "Jaki is reporting your arrival to the Kazekage. It shouldn't be long."

The pair nodded. Sakura grumbled to herself, something about unbearable young flirts, and sat against the rock wall. Shino remained standing and took in their surroundings. They had made it to Suna with time to spare. The sun was only just starting to go down. They waited for only a few minutes before the second guard –Jaki- reappeared. He whispered something into the taller guards' ear before straightening up.

"The Kazekage consents your arrival. He awaits you now in his court. Please proceed into the city after Jaki," the first guard spoke, inclining his head slightly. The second guard pivoted and walked down the passageway to the inner city. The two leaf-ninja followed the guard to another ridiculously huge gate, where he preformed a few intricate hand signs and then placed his hands on the stone. It opened at once in a cloud of dust, revealing the slightly shadier, but no less warm, city of Suna. All of the buildings were made out of rock, much to Sakuras' immense displeasure, a veritable dry and desolate wasteland.

Shino kept pace with Jaki, while Sakura slowed down to a more leisurely speed, taking in the high walls and empty streets of the city.

Shino glanced back at the pinkette; she was turning her head this way and that, as though trying to see everything at once. _What's there to see here that_ isn't_ covered in sand?_ he thought crossly. _Besides, hasn't she been here before?_ Shino cleared his throat, making Sakura jump and turn to frown at him. Realizing how far behind she was, she broke into a slow jog until she could fall into step beside her dark-haired companion. As they continued marching through the barren streets, Sakura felt a fierce curiosity gnawing at her.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud with a glance at their guide. The grey-eyed young ninja hadn't said a word since they had began walking, and she was surprised when he actually answered, glancing over his shoulder and smiling kindly at her.

"They're all inside, probably. It's way too hot outside today to be wondering around. They will all come out at dusk, when its cooler."

Sakura didn't get a chance to say anything else. They had arrived at the Kazekages' tower. As they stepped inside the massive establishment, a cool breeze washed over them, and they sighed in obvious relief. With an amused smirk, Jaki led them towards the stairs opposite to the entrance, taking them two at a time with the energy of someone who either loved his job –though how anyone could enjoy working in a desert was beyond her- or had an excessive amount of time on his hands. She was betting on the latter.

Six flights of stairs and two exhausted leaf-ninja later, they stood in front of a huge double-door, made of what looked like perfectly smooth hardened sand. Jaki moved to stand to the side of the doors.

"Kazekage-sama, I have bought the Konoha ninja, as you requested." He announced loudly. There was a short pause before an "enter" was heard clearly from beyond the doors.

Jaki pushed the doors open wide and motioned Sakura and Shino inside, standing aside to let them pass. He did not follow, and the doors closed behind them with a shockingly soft sound.

They dipped their heads respectfully at the same moment. Before them sat Gaara; the young Kazekage had a certain air about him that said he was powerful and he was well aware of it. His pale green eyes, half-hidden behind bright red hair, met Sakuras' for an instant; then, he nodded back at them.

"Sir, I am Aburame Shino and this is-" Shino began, only to break off as Sakura let out a joyful cry.

"Hi, Gaara-sama! I hope you're doing well!" Her eyes were bright and her grin stretched wide across her face. Shino glared at her for her disrespectful outburst and turned to apologize to the Kazekage. However, to his astonishment, an apology was unnecessary.

"I am, thank you Sakura-chan." There was some warmth in Gaaras' words, and a ghost of a smile hovered around his lips. He looked towards Shino once more. "Thank you for coming. I presume the Hokage has informed you of your duties?"

At Shinos' nod, he went on. "Well, then I welcome you to Suna," he rasped. "I do hope your journey wasn't too strenuous. I know how different the desert must be, perhaps even unpleasant, to the leaf-ninja of Konoha. "

"It was fine," Shino said stiffly.

"Good."

Shino dipped his head curtly, spun on his heel, and stalked out of the room without waiting to be dismissed, with Sakuras' excited voice echoing around him. She clearly planned to tell Gaara everything that had happened since she had last been in Suna, and he wanted no part in the story telling.

_Was Gaara always so short?_ he wondered as he walked down stairs._ And didn't he have a tattoo? Hmm…must be hidden by all that hair, which I could have sworn was shorter than that. And his eyes…not nearly as cold as they used to be. _

As he mulled over the days events, he stepped onto the first floor landing and was met by a dirty blonde girl with a huge purple and white fan on her back. Temari.

"Are you the ANBU from Konoha?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I am."

"Good. We have arranged for you to stay with Gaara while you're here, as you will be required to stay with him at all times. Follow me." She started out the door and walked briskly towards where he speculated Gaara's home must be. Shino trailed dutifully after her, keeping pace with ease. They traveled silently for several minutes, winding in and around the streets and buildings. Finally, the older girl stopped in front of a rather large 3-story house. It was nearly as large as Shinos' manor, which was saying something.

As she gave him a tour of the house, she explained the arrangements of their stay. "This is our home, and by our, I mean mine, Gaaras' and Kankuros'. You will be staying with us, and the konoichi –Sakura, right? - will be staying in the medical reserves. She will be taken care of there. _Your _priority is to protect the Kazekage."

"Now, upstairs," she said. She pointed out each room in turn. "My room, the closet to the ground floor…" She pointed down the hall; "Kankuro's room, in the middle." She paused. "I'd advise against bothering him while he's in his room." Without explaining why, she continued on, leading him up the last flight of stairs. She walked up them, withdrawing a small silver key from her pocket.

"These are Gaara's quarters. He only comes home during the night, and he leaves before anyone wakes up, so don't expect to see him here. He's always at the office, signing papers and doing Kazekage…" She waved her hand vaguely in the air. "Stuff," she finished, unlocking the solid oak door. "This is his room," she said, motioning him inside.

It was huge; it had black walls with a tan trim, and one large window facing to the east, covered in blood red curtains. A colossal four-poster bed sat in the middle, the covers a red to match the curtains, and its canopy was silver, pulled shut as if to hide the massive bed. Two end tables sat on either side of the bed, and there was a dresser across the room. The wood was a dark, rich mahogany. Shino saw where Gaara's love for the color came from. He slipped out of the room, and Temari locked the door.

"And this is where you will be, because my brother really does not want to share a room with you," she said, smiling to herself as she stepped past him and pushed open the next door over.

Inside the walls were a deep blue. There was one window in the room. It had black curtains. The bed was big, but not nearly as big as Gaara's. It had silver covers on it, and was also a canopy bed. Overall, it was the same as Gaaras'.

"Thank you," he said, not looking at Temari. She dipped her head at him, leaning against the doorframe. He felt her eyes on him as he placed his things on the bed. It was as soft as it looked; he looked forward to getting some sleep, now that he knew that he wasn't going to sleep on the hard, cold ground again.

Temari smiled and said, "There is an attached bathroom for every guest room. So feel free to wash up and get some clean clothes on. Dinner is always at dusk; the maids will be preparing it. Gaara doesn't eat here, but Kankuro will be waiting to meet you, so don't take too long," She said before turning and leaving Shino to himself.

_Finally a bath and decent food!_ he thought. He began to strip his many layers off, tossing them to the floor and opening the door to the bathroom. He turned on the light and took it all in. _Shower…sink…toilet…yup, that's all I need._ He peered around the glass door of the shower and turned on the water. When he had finished a very relaxing shower, he wrapped a soft white towel around his waist, grabbing a pair of shorts and his boxers. Putting them on, he ruffled his short hair with the towel and hung it up.

He collapsed in a worn out heap on the bed with a sigh, and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber, completely forgetting about dinner, about Kankuro, about everything in favor of some much needed rest.

* * *

**_OK! I hope you liked it! My beta...beta'd very hard on it. Took her like a month...I have bad grammar, so sue me._**

**_Anywho,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it...loved it...hated it...I'm open for any opinion. _**

**_LOVES,_**

**_Poison_**


End file.
